England's Messup
by hamboj
Summary: England messes up on a spell, and China faces the consequenes. However, is this just the little push China and Japan needed?
1. Chibi China?

_I had this idea in my head, to write this, but I never got around to it. It's based on this one photo I saw, with a tiny China and all the other Asian countries big and surrounding him, so naturally, it set off a Bing! In my head, XD This is the result._

_Pls enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>"Ratta manba sara ka ma, Tu a ma mo mi sa." England chanted as he held tightly onto his book, one hand out. He was gonna get this spell right! He was!<p>

He had been working for centuries on this spell, and had practiced many a night perfecting it. And so now, as he pulled his hood closer over him, and raised out his hand, he began to perform it.

"Rana Fan to ka man to dan fada!" He continued to chant. This was gonna work! It really was!

A powerful electifiying energy pulled into the room, and it shocked England, and ran along his body. It was going good! Very good. He felt like he had really done it! That he was going to actually cast a good spell! And with no Russia too!

England wavered a bit. Erm. Russia...That hadn't been the best thing ever...He momentaliy sighed, and then continued on with his work, fire rising deep inside. He grinned wider, and threw up his head higher, and loudly chanted some more,

"Ah na fooo pa Ka da. Ma so ca nana too for me de hu cu tki!" He shouted, this was it! The last line coming up! He channeled all his power into his hand, and threw it outward,

"Suuurda kada kooko meedo. Mada ada do, wiyake sukusei! Kooo ma noo koko to ma de to! Ideoh!" He screamed the word out, forcusing all the lighting, all the flames, water, and wind behind his words and into the cast.

The candles around him around him flickered slightly, and then they blew out. England gasped at the power coming through, and into him, blasting forth into the empy space before him.

His eyes grew weak, and he wobbled, dropping his book, his hand falling to his side.

He hadn't known it would be so powerful!

He collapsed to the floor, but not before one last little spark left his fingertips. He had no more control over his body, so it flew out, and was whisked away.

And in another country far far away. The little spark of power flew, and entered the body of a sleeping man.

"Kiku~aru!" Yelled a small voice, running down Japan's house, and slamming open the sliding door to his room.

"Kiku!" The voice telled again.

Japan sighed, and looked up. He had been enjoying a relaxful moment. Drawing a picture of a leaf, and then writing a beauty haiku to go along with it.

But as soon as he looked up, he dropped the brush in his hand, and stared.

"C-china-san?" He asked surprised. For low and behold, a young China stood before him, as small as a newboy country.

China pouted childishly. His appearance fitting the character inside. He looked quite funny though, in his usually clothes, which were far too big for him now. His sleeves so long he dragged them to his side, carried slightly down by the weight.

"Japan~aru!" Cried out China, tears where prickling at his eyes, and he looked so adorable in his much to large clothes, and pouting face. Too adorable. Japan was blushing from the cuteness. Who knew China could be so adorable?

"Japan~aru!" China whimpered out again, slowly dragging himself in his much to big clothes to Japan. He jumped into his arms, crying out some more. "Japan! Japan~aru! It was so awful! I woke up~aru! And everything felt so strange!~aru Everything was SO big! And and!~aru!" He whimpered more into Japan's arms.

At first, Japan had jumped a bit back in surprise when China jumped into his arms, and then he simply sat there in shocked. China looked so weak and defenseless in this position...Japan frowned, what had happened to him? He probably would never find out, but he knew one thing. He had to help China.

He looked down to China's small crying face. He really did.

He wrapped his arms around him, and comforted the small nation. China sniffled a bit, and pulled closer to Japan. Japan almost squeled at it. China really was so cute! But, he kept his somber expressionless face, and put a simple warm smile on it.

"It's okay China-san. It's okay." He rocked the little nation, who had slowly ceased his crying.

Huh, why did this seem so familiar? Oh yeah, that's right. Japan looked down to the small boy. China had once done this to him...He had found Japan in the bamboo trees, and unlike the others who had simply passed Japan up, he reached out a hand, and took him home. He had raised and cared for him. He had been everything.

China slowly looked up to Japan with a small hesitant expression, when he saw Japan's simple smile, he lightly smiled a ghost of a smile, and then his eyes slowly dropped. Japan nearly jumped up in fright when he saw China's eyes close, and his breathing become more slow. Had he done something? Oh dear Kami, did he kill China! He had a big panic attack, only to relax once more. He was sleeping! He finally realized. And here he had thought he had taken out China!

He sighed and sweatdropped. He had to be more careful with this now fragile China...

Hmm...

Japan looked back to the small China.

Why had he come here? He thought. Japan hadn't been the best of people to China in the past...In fact, more cruel than the other Asian countries...

"Kiku..." China barely whispered out. Japan slightly paniced, only to realize he was still sleeping. Was he sleep talking?

"Don't go Kiku..." China whimper out, hugging closer to Japan, little tears forming.

Japan felt his hear slightly break. China hadn't wanted him to go. He hadn't wanted this. But, Japan just had to go and break this all.

Japan's face lowered, it growing dark.

It was all his fault...He had broken China...He had...Not Korea, not Vietnam, not Thailand, nor Taiwan, who hated him the most, but him.

Him.

Japan gripped harder around the small boy, not wanting to lose him at all.

He would try his hardest. He would protect and help this little China. He would.

China sighed outloud contently, and Japan quickly pulled back a bit from his tight embrace. He had to be careful!

He stared at the boy for a second. Is this how China had seen him? Is this how China felt when he found Japan alone in the bamboo forest? Was it? Realizing that, made Japan fell even more sad. And to have that little one just try and break free?

Japan frowned.

He would have to make up for it then. With China here now, he had to compensate for it now! He had too!

He grinned determined, and picked the boy and himself up. Now, just to have China rest as Japan worked this out.

He was about to lay down China into his bed, when he noticed his clothes. They WERE awfully big on China...So with a look of determination, he laid China down, and went in search of some clothes. Some of the people who worked for China, were small boys, in apprentship. So they should have some clothes Japan could borrow for China, right?

Hopefully...

He went quickly off in search, and was greeted with luck right away. A small boy happened to be out in Japan's garden, tending to the little plants.

"Excuse me!" Japan called out politely. The boy turned to him, and bowed. "Yes, sir?" He said back respectfully.

Japan nodded at his bow, acknowledging him. "Do have happen to have any spare, or used clothes, that you would lend to me?" The boy looked to him weirdly. Such a strange request! But he was the boss, and the boy did what he said. "Yes, sir. I do. When would you like them?" Japan quickly replied, "As soon as possible. You may even stop your duties right now, and go abtain them. The young boy nodded and quickly went away.

Japan smiled. Good. He would have clothing for China when he awakened...Now to just figure everything else out...

Japan sighed.

This was going to be a loong day.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading~! I might continue the story if someone reviews~ Even one person or two will do~ <em>

_:D By review, you support~! :D Arigato~!_


	2. Food Fearing

_Chpter 2~! Thank you sooo very much all of those who reviewed~! I really appreciate it!~ And because of you guys, the story shall continue~! Thank you so very much~! I wrote this just a few minutes ago, because I was so excited~! Thank you!_

_Pls Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Japan sighed. He had been working so hard out onto his desk, what had happened to China. But every solution, every possibility, was either majorly stupid, or all together impossible. He sighed again. This was not going well. It was just making him more stressed and tired. He layed down his head against the table in exhuation. If only he could just rest for a bit like this...<p>

"K-Kiku~aru...?" asked a small China quitely. Along with his voice being heard, Japan felt hands pat gently at his back. Japan squeezed his eyes closer together, please just let him sleep! He had been up all night...

"Kiku~aru..." The voice asked again. It was then that it hit Japan what had happened, and he shot up, almost making China fall back in the process. Japan quickly apologized and looked to the small boy. Hm...The clothes he had left by him fit somewhat well, better than his other ones. It was just a simple kimono, and for some strange reason, the sleeves were really long. Not super long like the other close but long like how China usually wore his sleeves. Huh...Were all clothes just like that on him?

Japan shook off his thoughts, and focused on the boy before him. "Gomenasai, Chyuugoku." He momentaily lapsed into his formal Japanese, but didn't noctice it, because China didn't say anything. He had raised the boy, so of course he knew his language as well as his own. Heck, it was even based off of his Chinese. So that's why he didn't really seem unfazed by it.

Instead, he blushed a bit and looked down, fidgeting with his sleeves, "Ano...Kiku...aru..." He mumbled. Japan looked up to him surprised, he had seen many sides of China, but a shy small innocent defenseless one? Out of the question. So it was a bit weird to see China in such a state. However...he still was so cute!

"Hai?" Japan pushed on.

"Ano...Um...Kiku...I'mreallyhungry." China mumbled and stuttered blushed even more and looked down. Japan looked at him confused. What?

"Excuse me, but could you repeat that China-san? I didn't hear you..." Japan looked at the boy. China fidgeted some more before finally saying in a clear voice, "I'm...I'm hungray Japan...aru..." He hid his blushing face in his sleeves. He had always been able to take care of himself, and he liked it that way, but...it when he felt so tiny and small...it didn't really boost his confidence. So, he had been afraid to make something while Japan was alseep, thus him coming to the Asian man, and asking for food.

Japan laughed. Oh! That's what he wanted. China peeked out from behind his sleeves, pouting slightly at Japan's laughs. Japan merely smiled at him, and raised quickly up off the ground, towering over the small China. Hm...So this is how Japan had looked to China when he had been younger...

Japan reached out a hand to China. He smiled. "Come, let's go make some food." China stared at his hand for a bit, before finally coming out of his sleeves, and reaching out for it. "Y-yeah~aru..." Japan then dragged the small nation to the kitchen.

Wait, Japan realized, if China's this small, was his country affected at all by this? He looked to the small boy, who seemed to be spacing. "China-san..." China quickly sapped out of his spacing, and looked to the now tall Asian. "Yes~aru..." He asked. Japan looked at him for a while, he had come here right after this happened, so would he know if anything happened? Well, he was a personification of China, so didn't he just feel if something was off? Well, no matter the reason, Japan still asked, "Has your country been anyway affected by this?" He knew China knew what he was talking off.

China looked off. "Hm...aru..." He looked like he was either trying to ignore the question, or trying to put it in a way Japan could understand. "I wouldn't know...but it feels kind of ...funny~aru..." He looked up to Japan with honest brown eyes. "It doesn't _feel_ right." Hm...So that's what was going on...another problem to his multitude of them...Japan sighed and continued onwards. If not even China, the great wise nation, that was older than all of them put together, knew what was going on, then what chance did Japan have?

_Only time with tell..._' Japan thought sullenly as he began his cooking with China.

"What would you like?" Japan asked the small boy. China looked up to him with big eyes, starving for food. His head filled with so many possibilites, but it was then he realized, most of the food he wanted, was common food in _China_, this was _Japan_...

Japan looked at his distress expresssion, and he lightly laughed. "China-san. I was raised in China, by you. I know Chinese dishes as well." China's ears perked at he looked up to Japan with hopeful eyes. Japan nodded to him. China looked down,

"I-I want...Peking Duck [1]...aru" China said shyly. Japan nodded in acknowledgement. He knew how to make that...it was one of China's national dishes, so he had seen it, and eaten it more than anyone. It took a while to make, but he could do it, and being a personfication of Japan, gave him unlimited suppy of food, and certain ingrediants could be dropped off in but moments.

Japan looked down, someone was tugging at his robe sleeve...China looked up to him, a blush on his face, "I-I also want some of...Kiku's Ramen...aru" He trailed off, looking down. Japan was slightly surprised. Though Ramen had origainated in China, Japan had taken hold of the recipe, China was too focused on other foods. Two different countries. One dish. Changed to accomidate the taste of eachother's country...

So he wanted Japan's ramen? That was like a praise. China had always been specific with his food, wanting only the best and tastiest. Japan smiled. Huh...is this what China felt like? He know he had questioned himself that many times today, but he couldn't help it. Was this really how China felt?...Japan looked away quickly from China, hiding his sadden face, if this is how China felt, Japan could only imagine how he felt when Japan had...

"Kiku?~aru" China tugged on his sleeve. What was wrong with Japan? However, Japan merely turned back and simply smiled tightly. "Let's begin, no?" He dressed in the proper attire to begin cooking, and since he didn't have something small enough for China, he wrapped a small clothe around the boy to keep from getting dirty.

Japan clentched his fist determined. He could do this. And with that, he began to make their food.

XoxOxoXoxOxoX

"Eh~aru. Kiku you were so cool~aru." China said with sparkling eyes. "You made cooking look so easy~aru." China grinned. "How come you never told me this~aru?" China looked to the larger man. Japan merely politely nodded. It felt kind of weird, having a small child, talk about your past more than a couple of centries ago...

"Let's go and sit down now, before the food gets cold, you don't-"

"Want to waste food." China interrupted with a disappointed mad look, he hated when people wasted food. Japan laughed at his expression. China looked up innocently, "Come on~aru~ I'm hungry~aru~" Japan nodded, and took him to the dinning room. They sat and ate, enjoying silence. At first, Japan watched China with bated breathe, had he gotten the dish right? China lowered his head to the food, bringing it up to his face was rather difficult, so he had to lean over. After taking the first bite, his head snapped up, and little hearts and stars flowed about from nowhere, "Ahhhhhh~ aru! Kiku~aru This is so good~aru." China happily chewed away.

Japan was a bit taken aback, but was happy, really happy. If the one who not only created the food, but ate it more often than Japan had, and from some of the best chefs, liked it? That really made one grateful. He finished his food, more quickly than the slightly slower China, he made sure he enjoyed the food to the fullest.

"Kiku...aru...What's that?" China had stopped eating, and was looking to something behind Japan. Japan grew confused, what was he talking about? He turned around and sweatdropped. It was a 'Hello Kitty' doll. The newest version...He had been given a trail version, to see how it did, but he had, honesty, forgotten about it...until now...

"!" Yelled a hyper China, he jumped right up, and ran to the doll. He grabbed the big doll, and squished it against him, hugging it tightly. "Ne~ Ne~ Kiku~aru~ It's sooo cute~aru!" Again, little hearts appeared. Japan looked to him with an uneasy look, it seemed China never changed...

China had stayed in that place for a couple of minutes, tossing up and down the doll, when someone knocked at Japan's door. China, still busying gushing about how cute the doll was, didn't notice, so Japan was able to slip away unoticed, and go answer his door.

"Taiwan?" Japan questioned indifferently. She did come by often, but why so late at night?

Taiwan looked at him with a sad look, "Kiku! Did you hear!" She rushed into his house without being invited, "Sensei has gone missing! No one can find him and and and!" Tears started to form at her eyes. Japan was once again, taken aback, Taiwan didn't really like China...and yet here she was crying for him?

"Kiku! It's so horrible! I never thought he would actually disappear! I hadn't meant to say all those curses! " Japan took on a face of shock, curses? "I mean, I just, I just" She began to cry, "I never told him how, even though I hated him so much, I just wanted his love, and I wanted him to give me praise, but he never did, and he he!"

"Is that how you really felt Mei?" Japan and Taiwan turned to the small voice coming from the doorway to the dinning room.

"S-sensei?" She took one look at him, and fainted.

"Ehhhh! Taiwan!"

"Mei!"

XoxOxoXoxO

"I'm sorry..." Taiwan aplogized for the seventh time. She hadn't meant to faint, but what did you do when you father/brother/mentor/sensei was the size of a small child, after you just heard he had gone missing?

"It's okay Taiwan." Japan said with a smiling face, but he paused, "But would you mind letting go of China-san?"

Taiwan glared back at Japan. She had a tight hold on China. As soon as she had awakened, they had told her what happened, and realizing how real it was, she had immediately taken a hold on China.

"But~ Kiku~ He's so cute~!" Taiwan squished China, who was reaching out for help. "K-kiku!" He said in a breathless voice. They both hadn't expected Taiwan to do this!

"I mean, when he's all big and stuff, he's a jerk, but right now? Awww~ We can even play house! I'll be the mother~" She looked over to Japan with a blush, "Japan the dad, and China the child~" She said happily.

China looked back to her with a whimpering face, "Will you please let go of me Mei?" Her, hit immediately by the cuteness, let him go. "Ahhh~ And here you were, keeping him all to yourself!" Taiwan said accusingly to Japan. Japan laughed nervously. But China had come to him...

After all the fun and games had been through, China and Japan sat down seriously with Taiwan.

"We could use your help..."

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it~! Thank you to all who reviewed~! I can't stress it enough~! Thank you~! :D Sorry if Taiwan's a bit OC XD I don't know much about her...except that she loves Japan, and hates China XD<em>

_Culture Index~! XD I did my research~!_

**[1] Peking Duck -is a famous duck dish from Beijing that has been prepared since the imperial era, and is now considered one of China's national foods.**


	3. Lamb Growing Up

_Ahhh~ Gomen, for the late update. XD I'm sorry, but things haven't been going so well over here...sigh~ -_-... I wasn't allowed to take finals because of finacial issues...so...Sigh~ It's all messed up... Though, I was able to write this in the sparing moments that I had...So~ Please enjoy~! And sorry if it sucks! I haven't had time to PROPERLY read over it..._

_Thank you to ALL the reviewers! I would name you individually, but I don't have time. But, please, you all have my thanks~!_

* * *

><p><em>"The time flies by, From child to teen, No longer do you scream, Over unrealistic things, No longer do you cyr, Over little pains and stings, For you have grown up, come real far, But at what price, Did you become as thick as ice? War shadows all, Pain becomes real, <em>

_And Death becomes Real._

_No longer do you dream, Of sugar and peace, But of Death. To escape this that doesn't cease."_

_-_ "Time" by hamboj

"Look~ Look~ Sensei~" Taiwan gleeful shouted, holding a bunch of stuffed animals in her hand (where had she gotten so many, was a deep question none could answer..) . She waved them around, a big grin on her face, and a blushing tinting her pale cheeks.

China turned sleepily to her. He had just woken up from his nap. Now that he was younger, much younger, he got sleepy faster, and so had to take regular naps to keep up with everyone. At first, when he had past out in front of Taiwan and Japan as they talked, Japan had gone crazy and frantic, and had thought something was serious wrong. However, Taiwan was able to cool him down, when she proved to him, that all China had been doing was sleeping.

_"See?" _Japan had never been more relieved...

China stared straight towards Taiwn. His eyes were partially shut, and he rubbed at them tiredly. "Hm~?" He asked in a quiet voice, yawning slightly.

Taiwan momentarily squealed over his cuteness, before slowly regaining her posture. She coughed embarrassingly into her hand, "L-look Sensei."

He waited in his position for a second, before he slowly opened his eyes. He was still in his sleep stupor. Once his eyes were fully open to see the teddy bears before him, he froze. A blush slowly flooded across his cheeks, his eyes widened, and his hand slowly fell to his side.

Japan happened to walk into the room at that very moment, and he immediately regretted it. "T-Taiwan...?" He said hesitantly in a warning voice. She had promised she wouldn't do anything against him or China...

"Kaaawwwwaaaaaiiiiii~~! Aruuuu!~" China happily chirped out, reaching out immediately to the dolls with a desparate look. He shot up and wobbled to them, still partially in a sleep stupor.

Japan looked away ashamedly. Leave it to Taiwan to take advantage of this one moment he isn't in the room...

"Waaaa~ Waa~ Waaaaaa~!" China twirled around and around, throwin up teddy bears left and right, and catching them happily into his arms, hugging them tightly to this chest.

Taiwan watched on with glittery eyes. He was just too cute! She picked him up and twirled him around, like he was a teddy bear. "Senseeiii~! Your just sooo cuteee!" She squealed, hearts forming in her eyes. Taiwan stopped and turned sharpy to Japan, holding out China to him.

"Isn't he adorable?" She asked with a blushing face, and excited eyes.

Japan stared at the little boy, holding a small white lamb like teddy bear with a yellowed patterned ribbon around it. It hand a little flower shapped patter on it's furry body, pink. It looked like a small tattoo. He blushed and backed up a bit, "Y-yeah..." He replied, trying to escape the room.

China smiled up to him sheepisly. He pulled the lamb teddy bear closer to him, squishing it too his small body. He looked back to Taiwan for a second, who got the message, and put him back on the floor.

China came up to the fleeing Japan, and held up his teddy bear with a slight blush, "Kiku...aru..." China looked down, gaining his courage, and then looked back up, with a warm smile, "What should I name him?" China asked politely.

Japan stared at them both, looking to China, to the lamb like bear, he melted to China's small warm smile, and picked the doll from his hands. "Lamby." He said simply, looking down to the waiting China, who brightened at the name. "Lamby, aru!" He snatched the bear from his hands and began to play with it, "Let's go Lamby. Let's play with the other dolls." He walked to the other dolls on the floor, sitting down.

Japan smiled to China's simple innocence. Taiwan looked to the smiling Japan. "Kiku do you-"

"Heeeyyy~ Kiku! -daze!" Taiwan and Japan froze. Oh dear Kami. Don't let that be-

Korea burst into the room, with a bright smiling face, waving his hands up and down animately. "Meiii~da-ze!" He walked up to them, not noticing the small China on the floor.

"Where have you guys been~da-ze? I've been looking for you Mei, since yesterday~! da-ze!" He said cheerfully.

"Ekkkkk!" China had noticed the Korean man, and immediately, with a look of pure 'get him away from me', tried to hide from the man. Korea, hearing the little squeak, turned around, about to greet whoever it was with a 'Korean' smile (cause you know they originate in Korea), but froze and stopped. China and him stared at eachother. Then, Korea walked forth, opening his partially closed eyes, "A...aniki?" He asked weirdly.

China stared at him scared, he couldn't even go to Taiwan or Japan, who were on the other side of the room! He whimpered and attempted to hide under his toys, gripping tightly to lamby.

It was that those motions that set a lightbulb off in Korea's head. "Aniki!" He rushed to the little boy, picking him up easily, even though he fought against him before not moving and letting him do what he wanted. "Woah~! Aniki! When did you get all small~! da-ze!" He grinned down to the silently whimpering China.

Japan, noticing the boy's discomfort, came forward and grabbed China from Korea. "Korea, I don't really think you should do that..." He said hesitantly, as the little boy rushed into his arms, grabbing tightly onto Japan's robes.

"Ehhh~! Whyyyy~ Aniki always loved me the best~da-ze! Sooo he would be fine with me holding him~~da-ze!" Korea whined out, starting to walk closer to Japan and China, causing China to whimper loudly. Taiwan stepped inbetween both of them. She gave Korea a deadly look.

"Touch Sensei, or Kiku, And I Will Not Be Merciful." She said dangerously, her normally somewhat calm aura, growing dark. Korea backed away, holding his arms in front of him to protect him if Taiwan had other plans in mind, "Waa~ Okay! Okay~da-ze!" He looked away with a pout once he was far enough from Taiwan. She glared at him one last time, before moving out of the way.

Korea looked back, "So why is Aniki a small fry now?~da-ze~" He asked with genuine curiosity. China looked back to him, hiding behind some of his hair, and gripping hard onto Japan's robes. "W-well..." Japan looked away, clearly not want to do this again, and then looked back, begining his talk,

"It went like this..."

oXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Ehhh~ Da-ze~ So that's how Aniki became like this!"" Korea stared down at the now sleeping boy, who clutched the lamby close to him, "He was cute then, and now he's even cuter~da-ze!" He grinned and waved his hands, making more sound than necesarray.

"Shhhhh!" Taiwan shushed. She looked worriedly at the the small boy, then locked back to the Korean man, "You'll wake him up, baka!" She stated in a mean but whispered voice. Korea quickly realized what he did wrong, and laughed nervously, "A-ah! Gomen, da-ze!" Taiwan simply continued her glare, ready to attack. Japacn simply watched China sleeping.

He really was so innocent...

He blushed, "Neee~ Kiku, what are you staring at my aniki for~! Back off!da-ze! Ouch!" Taiwan hit him over the head, "Shut up!" She said in a soft and yet still dangerous voice. "Okay! Okay! I give!"

Japan snapped out of his daze, and watched Taiwan and Korea with mixed emotions, they really haven't changed...

"So, have you found out what happened yet?~da-ze!" Japan sighed, "No, we haven't...Unfortunately..." Taiwan looked at him worried, holding the sleeping China in her arms, "I'm sure you will Kiku!" She smiled at him, he smiled back. "Thank you Mei." Korea sighed, "Enough of the mushy mushy stuff~ Da-ze, I want my Aniki back! da-ze! Though..." Korea looked at the small sleeping boy, "Aniki is pretty cute like this..."

"Do you think we should keep him a secret?" Taiwan asked worriedly. Japan shook his head, "I don't know...It could be advantagous, yet, also, it could be a disadvantage...We could get help from other coutries, but...some might want to take advantage of his small size..." Taiwan growled, "I wouldn't dare let anyone touch my sensei!" She cuddled with his sleeping body, "No one touches Sensei!" Korea flaired his arms around, "Yeah! Da-ze! Only I'm allowed to touch him!" Taiwan hit him over the head, "You can't either!" "W-what? Hey!"

Taiwan stuck out her tongue, "I claimed him first."

"No! I did!" Korea flaired his arms.

"I did!"

"I did!~da ze!"

They both glared eachother down. "I was a country first!" Taiwan challenged. Korea momentarily hesitated before continuing, "No you weren't! We all appeared at the same time~da-ze! Soooo," He stuck his tongue at back, "He belongs to me~!da-ze!"

"Me!"

"The great Korea~da-ze!"

Japan sighed, wouldn't they stop it? They were going to wake up China..."Iie...," a small voice called out. They all looked down to the sleeping, but now awake, China. His eyes barely opened, and he looked sort of in a daze, Taiwan and Korea almost got into an arguement about who woke up China, when the small boy continued, before passing out, "K-Kiku..." Tears formed at China's eyes, his gaze distant, as if he was rememebering something long since past, "Kiku was...first...aru..." And then he passed back out.

Taiwan and Korea both turned to Japan, "Kiku..." Taiwan began, "Is that true~da-ze?" Korea finished. They had been so young, and it had been so long ago, that none of them remember who was first...

Japan backed up slightly, he gulped. O dear Kami, he was going to die, wasn't he? Taiwan and Korea gave him a dangerously dark look, their aura's mixing and creating dark shadows. "E-erm...Y-yes?" He said unsurely. Even though he was sure, he knew. He had been the first. THe first to come from China, the first to be found...the first brother/son, the first child, the first Asian country...and yet...he was also the first to break away, the first to break China...

"Kiku...!" They said together, Japan only had a few moments to cover himself for protection.

oXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Japan sighed as he woke up. His body ached...badly...They hadn't been merciful...not one bit...He tried to move, but just ended up groaning in pain. Yeah...that definetily hurt...

Wait...He froze.

What was that?

He felt something against him. What was it? O dear Kami, don't let it be Taiwan. Don't let it be Taiwan...She had already tried to sneak into his bed once, scared Japan greatly, so he had always tried to be extra careful when he went to bed. Even more so when France was around...Japan shuddered momentarily.

But this...he stopped his horrific thoughts, this felt warm...And small...smaller than Taiwan...He quickly looked down, picking up his blankets to see who had joined him.

China.

China laid there with him, holding tightly onto him. He had on arm around Japan, as far as he could reach with his tiny arms, and the other held Lamby. His face held a peaceful expression.

Japan blushed. Why did this child keep getting cuter? He shook his head ashamedly. NO! This was China! China! China wasn't cute! Well, now he was, but No! He wasn't cute! I mean, he was quite handsome...No not cute! Japan ranted in his head, waging war with himself. It didn't seem like he was winning...

Then, a small hand pressed against his face, Japan shot his eyes open, and looked to the little boy. China stared back, before growing a bit nervous and looking down. "Gomen Kiku...aru..." He fidgeted slightly. "Taiwan and Korea were scaring me...and it was lonely in my room, so I cam here...aru..." He sniffled slightly, about to break into tears if Japan rejected him. He pulled Lamby closer to him.

Japan sighed, he did have a valid point...Taiwan and Korea (especially) were quite scary...His pained filled body proved that...Japan brought up a hand and patted China's head, which looked up when he did. Japan smiled, "It's okay." China's face brightened, before slacking a bit. He really was tired...

Japan wrapped an arm around China's body and brought him closer. China smiled happily to him, before slowly falling asleep in the man's arms. It feels safe...were China's last thoughts before he passed out. However, it was quite different for Japan.

Holding China close, watching the boy sleep, they were all great memories to Japan.

China had done this with him when he had been young, and to frightened to sleep alone...

oXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_A small Japan stood before China's doors. He had woken, frightened by a dream, and had immediately ran to the man's room, seeking his brother's comfort. But, he gained great nerves when he actually got there. So he ended up pacing, wondering if he should enter or not..._

_In the end, he pushed the doors open slightly. _

_"Kiku~aru?" China sat there, before a candle, reading in the night. He sat off into the corner, but had been able to see the young boy's entrance. Kiku yelped and nearly began to flee out of the room, when China had walked over to the small boy, and stopped him._

_"Kiku, it's not like you to be up so late~aru. What's wrong~aru?" China had kneeled to the boy's height, and looked at him worriedly. Japan blushed with embarrassment and looked away,_

_"I-I um...I-I ..ano..." Tears began to form, making him reach and rub at his face. China looked at him more worriedly, "I...I can't sleep...I...I'm too s-..scared...all alone.." He began to whimper. China smiled down at him. Poor boy..._

_He reached an arm, and pulled Japan into a warm embrace. The poor boy...He lifted Japan and brought him to his bed, putting him down on the other side. He smiled. "You can sleep with me then~aru!" He chirped, before settling down, and quickly blowing out the candle. He pulled the covers over both of them, and then turned to smile at the boy._

_"See? Isn't this better...aru...?" He stopped, realizing that Japan had already past out. He laughed soundlessly. Hm.. Well, at least he got him to bed..._

_He turned over and past out for himself._

OxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Japan slowly closed his eyes. Hm...Had it really been that long...? He looked down one last time to China's sleeping form. He had once been the small one coming to China...but now...China was coming to him... He smiled softy.

It felt nice...To be needed...

And right before he passed out, his last thoughts were,

_Did China...did he...feel the same...? Back then...?_

* * *

><p><em>Thank you one and all for reading this~ :D It make my day when I see all those reviews and story alerts~! Arigato! <em>

_There's one thing in this story that I added, that is precious to me. I wonder if you can guess what it was? It's nothing Hetalia related, and it's purely real. I actually have this in real life, with the same name :D I wanted him to be in here cause he's really special to me :) _

_Thanks for reading!_

_(I've always wanted to do this)_

**Hamboj:** Yatta! 'nother chpter finished!

**Alice:** Ehhh~ Good job~

**China:** It isn't good for me~aru! I'm still a childddddd~aru! Waaaa~aru!

**Taiwan:** But your so cute~! 3

**China:** Erm...Kiku...aru...Why is Mei looking at me like that..? aru...GahhH!

**Taiwan: **So cute!

**Korea:** Hey! Come back with Aniki~! Da-ze! He belongs to Korea!

**Japan:** *silence*

**Alice:** Waaaa~ How cute~ Look at this doll~ *holds up lamby* Isn't he cute?

**Hamboj:** *still watching the Asian coutries battle it out* Hm? Ah, *turns to Alice* Yes, he's very cute. *smile*

**Alice:** Hahah! 3

**Korea:** BATTLE TO THE DEATH FOR HIM! Da-ze! (Of course, all weapons we're made in Korea! So I shall win~da-ze!)

**Taiwan:** YOU'RE ON!

**China:** Waaaaa~! Aru! K-kiku! Help me~aru!

**Japan:** *silence*


	4. Dress Up

_I'm terribly sry DX For uptading so lllaaattteee, but truth be told, I've lost some inspiration, my fire to keep me going, sigh...But, I tried my best, I'm sry it's so short, I tried to make it as long as I could, and I didn't want to stop writing because I was afraid I wouldn't go back to it._

_As for my story 'Change', I have yet to figure out what to do in that one...I can't find a good way to go on...Pls, msg me if you have a good idea, I need them :)_

* * *

><p>A slow, droned out sigh, rang silently though the room. It came from none other than a frustrated Kiku, thinking over things in his head. Taiwan, sat across from him, staring at him hard.<p>

"What's wrong Kiku?" She asked concered. She quickly raised, and walked over to him, settind herself down besides him. He merely moved slightly over for her, and continued his pondering.

"I don't get this all Mei." He said, waving his hand up and in a circle dramatically. "How could he get like this? I've been thinking of this day in and day out...but nothing makes any sense..." He sighed again, '_The pieces are there...just...I can't put them together...'_

He turned to the left, away from Taiwan, sitting to his right, and looked through the slightly cracked door. There laid China, still sleeping, but instead, with a wild Korean next to him, sprawled out across the bed, and holding slightly onto China.

Taiwan followed his gaze, and then looked back to him, "Don't worry, we'll find out what happened...I'm sure of it..." She smiled warmly to him, he merely shook her off.

His eyes narrowed sadly, _'I have been thinking of this everyday since he got here...And still I have yet to find anything...'_ He placed his head into his hands, putting his elbows down onto the low table, he rubbed at his face, and sigh, This was getting more difficult as time passed...

He looked up, ignoring Taiwan happy words, and comforting gestures, _He couldn't keep tiny China a secret from everyone...Not for long anyway...someone was bound to come...sooner or later...'_

Japan quickly put his head back into his hands, _perferable he get this over sooner..._His mind quickly flashed to last night, _the memories..._He felt a painful sting behind his eyes, _they were getting to much for him...too much...it would seem, that everything that happened, or occured, only brought memories of times long since past..._

"K-kiku?" Taiwan's hesitant words, brought him back to Earth. He looked up to her, after composing himself, straight in the eyes. She looked back with a concernded gaze, he merely told her, "Don't worry Mei.' He smiled, 'I'm okay...' It was then, he heard something at the door, and he rose quickly to get to it, with a polite excusion, of course. However, Taiwan heard none of his 'Excuse me', her head racked at that painfully sad look Japan had on his face...Even though he tried to hide it, Taiwan could tell, she could always tell..

Her fist clentched in her lap, and her eyes stung, _Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! _She hunched over, pain pulling into her chest, he didn't even trust her to tell her what was wrong...Her fist clentched tighter...

When she heard a buzzing conversation, and approaching footsteps, she quickly rubbed at her eyes, and looked up, with a big smile on her face, only to pause, and drop her facade in shock,

"Hello Mei.'

_"Hong Kong?"_

**~ Tiny China ~**

Three people sat uncomfortable, in silence, at the table, eyes flickered every which way, but sound was inadiauble.

Japan, a man of few words, chose not to say anything, but Taiwan, a women of MANY words, struggled their, trying to find the right ones. She hadn't seen Hong Kong in such a long time, and she barely knew the kid either...Having been taken by England...Her train of thought stopped, England...? Wait...there's something...that's she suppose to know about him right...something...? What was i-

"Where is he?" Hong Kong broke the silence, an unreadable expression on his face, Japan froze, and stopped what he was doing, dropping into more silence, he looked to Hong Kong, and the stared at eachother, silent words passing through.

"I see..." He simply said, turing away from them.

Taiwan, not easily distracted, was still on the topic of England in her mind, knowing Hong Kong was raised by such a man, made her pipe up quickly,

"Hey," Hong Kong turned to her, "You lived with England right?" She asked, even though she knew the answer, he nodded, "Could you tell m-"

"Why is everyone...up so early?" Yawned a tiny China, walking through the door, he wore a simple long robe, and he carried a Lamby by his arm, dragging him along with him. He was busy wiping at his eyes, before he looked up and stopped, "H-hong Kong?"

The expression on Hong Kong's face stiffened, and darkened, his long bangs, covered up his eyes, as it do so. Taiwan, noticing the change in atmosphere, looked on to Hong Kong worried, "H-"

She never finished her sentence, as a Hong Kong flew past her, and picked up the tiny China, he grinned up to it, which shocked Taiwan quite much.

Japan, knowing their brother more than Taiwan, knew exactly what he was going to do, and being the otaku he was, he wouldn't dare interfer.

"Sensei, you are quite cute now, I would like to dress you up now..." The expression on his face, told China that, 'NO' wasn't an answer. So, he merely whimpered back away from him.

"Hey! He belongs to me! Leave him alone, da-ze!' They both turned, to see a Korean fly into the room (Flying was invented in Korea, duh) Taiwan watched in horror, this wasn't going to be good...

"I don't believe so. An idiot like you could never care for a child..." Hong Kong replied, showing him a blazing glare. Korea narrowed his eyes, he could glare better! (It was invented in Korea after all!)

"Someone with dangerous explosives like you, shouldn't be talking. What happened to the 'safetly of a child?' He mockingly replied back. Hong Kong's face grew dark, he didn't da-

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Taiwan screamed, running into the middle of them, her eyes narrowed in anger, "We all know, CHINA! Belongs to me!' She said proudly, pointing to herself. Hong Kong and Korea both gained stupified expressions, stared at her, and stared back at eachother, they turned back towards eachother, "Yeah? Well, I'll show you how 'fun' fireworks can be." Hong Kong simply replied, ready to grab one out. He didn't look away from Korea though, their glares intensified.

'SLAM!'

All of them turned to Japan, who had slammed his hands on the table, he smiled politely up to them, and kindly said, "Would you please all stop shouting? You're scaring China..." They all looked to the Chinese kid in Hong Kong's arms, he had a red face, teary eyes, and a poutful expression, he reached out his tiny arms to Japan, wanting to get rid of all of them.

Well! Japan hadn't expected that, his expression matched one of great shock, China wanted him...? He slowy walked to Hong Kong, and picked the boy of his arms, immediately, China snuggled into his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Japan's face flushed slightly, everyone noticed.

"Awwww~ Look, Oto-san is having fun~" Taiwan said, using her knowledge of the Japanese language.

"More like China has a Gege now." Said a smirking Hong Kong, who slowly went back to his blank expression.

Korea merely laughed, (China would come back to Korea! They always do!). Once they were done with their teasing, a very red Japan, sat down with a now sleeping China in his arms. Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Korea, silently took their seats. It was time to be serious now...

"Hong Kong...how much have you heard...?"

**~ Tiny China ~**

Hong Kong leaned back a bit, all the knowlege, pounding and resound in his head. He pulled his hand up to his hand, trying to steady his rushing thoughts.

"And that's what happened, " Japan said quietly, telling his story, Taiwan and Korea included.

He quickly got up, his face expressionless, and he leaned forward, towards China, watching him sleep. Hm...

A serious silence reigned over them...before Hong Kong spoke,

"I think he'd fit into a M..." They all froze...M? What the heck was he talking about? They looked at him strangely, before nearly exploding from seeing him take out a small dress, 'It's a good thing I have this M sized dress with me..."

It was a pink frilly thing, and even Japan wouldn't dare put someone in it...But..."China is already so feminine, with his long hair, it'll be fine." Hong Kong reasured, coming close to Japan, who slowly scooted back...Erm...

It was then that time froze, and something flashed before Japan's eyes...Another memory...long since forgotten...

This time however, he left himself fall into it, and see it, and remember, he could no longer be afraid of his memories...

_Him and China? He's holding China...like this morning...wait...That isn't China...that's...Him?_

He was being held lovingly in China's arms, who smiled down to him, cooing that everything was 'alright' whatever that meant...and whenever someone came along, China pushed them out of the way, no one would touch his brother...maybe why Japan was so isolated...

Time spead back up again, as the memory fleetingly passed, and Japan regained conciousness of his surroundings...He was almost to late, when Hong Kong swooped down for China, Japan quickly pulled him back, He gave Hong Kong a warning glare, "Leave him alone...'

Hong Kong glared back, ready to take on this challenge, when Taiwan spoke up, "Leave them be Hong Kong.' She said with a sigh, 'It's time to think of more serious things..."

She turned to the men, whose attention she had greatly grabbed, and stared slowly at each of them,

"Like how China got this way..."

* * *

><p><em>And there we go~! I felt so bad, that I added in HK in this chapter :) I knw how much ppl wanted him~ As for his 'liking to dress ppl up' China might just be one of his unfortunate victiim in a later chapter :)<em>

_Thank you for reading!_

_:D_


	5. Author's Note

Hello, hello, those who are following this story

I apologize one, for not updating (I'm so easily unmotivated to do things) and two, that this new update is an author's note. I'm sure you were wishing for a new chapter.

However, I grant you this tiny bit of hope C: I will, try, to attempt to update once more. I think first, I shall rewrite the first 4 chapters a bit, then from there, try to continue the story.

Bad news: This might not happen for a while. I know, I hate that to, but I really cannot do anything. School has me stuck within it's jaws, and I cannot escape. Especially with our absolutely important paper coming up.

However, I will try my best to write in my free time. I don't want to disappoint anyone anymore, so I'm really going to try. However, if nothing happens, please, just know, I am properly being punished in school XD

Thank you to all those who do understand, C:


End file.
